deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon Bell
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Ben Cotton |number = 017 |notebook = Chuck's competition on Terror is Reality. An obsessed former fan, now determind to beat Chuck at the ultimate death match. |job = Former Supercross racer contestant |mission = |weapon = |gender = Male |age = 28 |race = Caucasian |}} Leon Bell is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2. He is a Terror is Reality contestant who idolized Chuck Greene when he was a professional Supercross racer, but thinks he has gone soft since then. He is a survivor of the Las Vegas zombie outbreak, and a psychopath in the Fortune City outbreak. Story Dead Rising 2 Introduction Leon competes against Chuck Greene, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller in the Terror is Reality event. Before they head on stage, Leon taunts Chuck about his dead wife, implying that Chuck's incompetence was the cause of her death. Meet the Contestants Leon confronts Chuck in front of the arena, revealing to Chuck that despite his hostility, he was a massive fan of Chuck during his motocross days, but now believes Chuck to have gone soft. He then murders Carlos Mertiz, a nearby survivor by cutting him down with his slicecycle, having decided that the outbreak is nothing more than an extension of the games where humans are worth "double points." Leon then goads Chuck into a motorcycle battle through the Platinum Strip after throwing him a bike key. Upon his defeat, his motorcycle's gas tank springs a leak as he heads back to his motorcycle trailer. After he sees Chuck, Leon taunts him more and begins to spin his bike in a low dip, causing the attached chainsaw to create a spark and ignite the bike and himself. Leon continues to taunt Chuck as he is immolated, claiming he will never "beat his high score". When Leon finally falls to the ground, Chuck dryly quips "Yeah, you're on fire." Killing Leon unlocks his motorcycle trailer, which contains a Motorbike and a workbench for creating Combo Weapons. Tactics Melee thumb|300px|left|Leon's Psychopath Battle Even though Leon gives Chuck the keys to the red motorcycle in front of the Arena, don't use it to attack Leon. At most, use the bike to get around when you need health or weapons. Make sure to have at least three or four orange juices or something of equal healing power and have a medium to fast weapon (broadsword, knife gloves, spiked bat, ect.). After the cutscene, use the bike to get to the middle of Fortune Park (between Atlantica Casino and Royal Flush Plaza) and dismount. Leon's main form of attack is to run at you with his motorcycle. He won't come at you if you are standing in a place where he can't get at you, instead he'll just circle around the area until you come down. When he drives at you jump away or dodge roll (if you have it) then quickly run up, avoiding the chainsaw blades, and hit him a good two or three times. Rinse and repeat until he drops. If you need health, grab your bike and head around to one of the casinos or bars around Fortune Park. Alternatively, you could also trap him within Fortune Park if you manage to lure him in an area where the space between the tree and the railing is narrow. He won't reverse for some reason which literally makes him a sitting duck. You can hack away until he dies as long as you avoid standing near the chainsaws. Another (cheap) way of taking him down with little risk to yourself is to Make an Electric Rake and stand on the stairwellstand on the stairs across from the save room in the center of Fortune Park (There is a rake right outside and a battery in the room). Since he'll only make basically straight passes between the rocks, he won't be able to hit you if you're careful, and you can easily take potshots at him as he passes. Using the electric rake you can also kill him in another way. Stand in the narrow passage(between the combo room and the save point) and position yourself at an angle in front of the corner. Dodge his charge and if done correctly, he will hit the corner which allows you to take a couple of shots depleting around half of his health. Do this once or twice more for an easy victory. Ranged Another strategy is to use firearms. The legitimate way to do this is to use the "dodge roll" maneuver unlocked through leveling and dodge his attack, fire when he's charging at you or away from you. The illegitimate way to do this is to hide next to the save door in the middle of the park and shoot him as Leon only drives along (relatively) straight paths.Also an EXTREMELY cheap way to beat him is to grab two sniper rifles from the High Noon Shooting Range,travel to the fountain in the center of the plaza an he will drive around, after a few seconds he will stop for 6-7 seconds to taunt you, that is when you shoot him, do this 16-17 times and he will die. Trivia *Leon shares some similarities with Kent Swanson from Dead Rising, being a professional rival to Chuck that sees himself as superior in every way. Additionally, both Kent and Leon admired Frank and Chuck (respectively) for their abilities at one point before the battle. *After defeating him, Chuck can make motorcycle combos like the slicecycle inside his trailer. *He also shares similarities to the Convicts from Dead Rising, since he will attack Chuck from a vehicle in Fortune Park, like the Convicts attacked Frank in Leisure Park. Unlike them Leon will not respawn after he is dead. Gallery 957985 20100613 790screen005.jpg|Chuck defends himself from Leon Leon noel.png|A delivery truck featuring Leon's profile. Leon1.png Leon2.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters